Megatron's Greatest Halloween Ever!
Megatron's Greatest Halloween Ever! is a crossover special focusing on the forces of evil themselves, throwing a birthday party at Satan's lair. Plot Satan's birthday is the same day as Halloween (October 31st), so Megatron, one of his best henchmen, sending out cards to invite everyone that are considered evil around the town of Eviltown. Songs #Let Evil Shine #The Mourning Sun #Megatron! #Megatron Sends the Cards of Invitation #Happiness, Sadness #Negaversal #All Villains Invited #Happy Birthday, Satan #Megatron! (reprise) #Heroes Intrude the Party #At Jesus's Temple #666th Birthday Present #The End Memorable Quotes *"Admiral Malkor will be ready for you as always"- Satan, telling Megatron about Admiral Malkor *"But, sir, it's your 666th birthday this Halloween!"- Megatron, telling his master that the latter's birthday is Halloween to be exact. Villains Megatron.eod.jpg|Megatron Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl Wicked witch.jpg|Wicked Witch of the West Vrak.jpg|Vrak Genghis Rex.jpg|Genghis Rex Komplex.jpg|KOMPLEX Dracula Castlevania.jpg|Dracula Venger2.jpg|Venger Profile shredder.gif|Shredder 1000px-Nightmare Moon.png|Nightmare Moon 292036-70925-atalon large.jpg|Atalon Mephiles.jpg|Mephiles the Dark Holli Would.jpg|Holli Would Mok Swagger.jpg|Mok Swagger 471px-Jafar KHREC.png|Jafar Zigzag2.jpg|Zigzag General Woundwort.jpg|General Woundwort Duke of Zill.jpg|Duke of Zill GrandDukeofOwls.jpg|Grand Duke of Owls Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus Zygon.jpg|Zygon Nekron.jpg|Nekron Evil Gladiator Lord Darkar.jpg|Lord Darkar Ultron.jpg|Ultron Shendu2.jpg|Shendu Grimlord.jpg|Grimlord Count Draegon.jpg|Count Dregon Rita Repulsa.jpg|Rita Repulsa Lord Zedd 2.jpg|Lord Zedd Vexor.jpg|Vexor Venjix.jpg|Venjix Darth Vader.JPG|Darth Vader 2001129-plankton.png|Plankton Ripslinger.png|Ripslinger Chick hicks.jpg|Chick Hicks Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob Agent Smith.jpg|Agent Smith Predator.jpg|Predator 219px-Freddy Krueger.png|Freddy Krueger Pinhead1.jpg|Pinhead Jason Voorhees 001.jpg|Jason Voorhees Lawrence-limburger-2010-02.jpg|Lawrence Limburger Baron Silas Greenback.jpg|Baron Silas Greenback Cruella devil de vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil Evanora.jpg|Evanora King Candy of Evil.jpg|King Candy Lotso.jpg|Lotso Chucky Image.jpg|Chucky Frieda the Evil Stepmother.jpg|Frieda 250px-FriezaFinalFormNV..png|Frieza Boingo.jpg|Boingo Magneto (2).jpg|Magneto Ursula.jpg|Ursula Hades.png|Hades ShaoKahn Render.jpg|Shao Khan Kilokahn.jpg|Kilokahn 7uproyaltydarkqueen.jpg|Dark Queen Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde Sakharine.jpg|Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine 250px-Gargamel and Azrael from the Smurfs.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael Dark Helmet.jpg|Dark Helmet Dr. Evil.jpg|Dr. Evil Blowhole.jpg|Dr. Blowhole Evil Genius.jpg|Evil Genius Ghostface.jpg|Ghostface Highroller character.png|Highroller Psycrow2.gif|Psy-Crow Javert.jpg|Javert Erik Hellstrom.jpg|Erik Hellstrom Miles Mayhem.jpg|Miles Mayhem Myzor.jpg|Myzor Madame Medusa.jpg|Madame Medusa Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook Wayne Cramp.jpg|Wayne Cramp Myotismon.jpg|Myotismon Lord Voldemort.jpg|Voldemort Prime Evil.jpg|Prime Evil Bad Rap.jpg|Bad Rap Satan.jpg|Satan Project Satan.jpg|Project Satan, who Satan got for his birthday Master_Xandred.jpg|Master Xandred Makuta_Teridax.jpg|Makuta Teridax Phantom_of_the_Opera.jpg|The Phantom of the Opera Joker_2.jpg|The Joker Shadow_Moon.JPG|Shadow Moon Saw_Boss.jpg|Saw Boss Wrath-Amon.jpg|Wrath-Amon Megamo_1.png|Megamo Queen_of_the_Crown.jpg|The Queen of the Crown Deathdark_Evilman.jpg|Darkdeath Evilman Prince_Lotor.jpg|Prince Lotor Hood.jpg|The Hood Doc_Terror.jpg|Doc Terror Overlord.jpg|Overlord Raoul_Silva.jpg|Raoul Silva Dr._Facilier.gif|Dr. Facilier Gaston_pic.jpg|Gaston Lord helspont.jpg|Lord Helspont Sunset Shimmer stare.png|Sunset Shimmer Great Leader of Shocker.jpeg|Great Leader of Shocker Lord Hanek.jpg|Lord Hanek 292px-Khan Noonien Singh, 2285.jpg|Khan Noonien Singh Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid KILLEMOFF.jpg|Dr. Killemoff ShereKhan.png|Shere Khan 374px-Vandal Savage Doom 001.png|Vandal Savage Baron_Zemo.png|Baron Zemo Diana_Holo_as_human.png|Diana Holo Apocalypse.jpg|Apocalypse Bizarro.jpg|Bizarro Cybron.jpg|Cybron Tendou12.jpg|Tendou Kozunu Cobra commander.jpg|Cobra Commander 737400-clown super.jpg|Violator Theevilone.jpg|Reginald Stuart the Evil One Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull Doctor Doom.jpg|Dr. Doom Ransik.jpg|Ransik Car_R_Waul.png|Cat R. Waul Carface.jpg|Carface 220px-Tud3_starscream_smirkiest.jpg|Starscream Cy-Kill.png|Cy-Kill Sam_Manson_Vampirized.jpg|Vampire Sam Manson Vegetized Paulina.png|Vegetized Zombie Paulina Black Cross Fuehrer.jpg.jpg|Black Cross Fuehrer Mandarin.eod.jpg|Mandarin Taskmaster1.jpg|Taskmaster Shion.jpg|Shion Sonozaki Rena ID by higu nonakukoroniFC.jpg|Rena Ryuuguu Sinestro.jpeg|Sinestro King Zarkon.jpg|King Zarkon 1380557-lord darkthornn 001.jpg|Lord Darkthorn 6a00d8341c801b53ef00e54f6182638833-800wi.jpg|The Dark Enforcer Van kleiss by josh van reyk-d33f9ji.jpg|Van Kleiss Dakki.jpg|So Dakki 382px-Merasmus.png|Merasmus Tachyon ad.jpg|Percival Tachyon 251px-Malekith AEMH.png|Malekith the Accursed RedZemerik.jpg|Lord Zemerik Kang the Conqueror.jpg|Kang the Conquerer Green Goblin.jpg|Green Goblin Hobgoblin.jpeg|Hobgoblin Monarch102609.jpg|The Monarch Skeletor.jpg|Skeletor Ronan.jpg|Ronan the Accuser Cyberface.jpg|Cyberface Thundercrackerg1guido.jpg|Thundercracker Mumm-ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra 2033227-mon_star1.jpg|Mon-Star T-Ray.jpg|T-Ray King_Sombra.jpg|King Sombra 300px-Chrysalis_ceremony_podium_cropped_S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis Lo-Pan.jpg|Lo-Pan Krulos.jpg|Krulos Gargarensis.jpg|Gargarensis Solus.jpg|Solus Maleficent-maleficent-3415997-500-259.gif|Maleficent Galaxia_Main.jpg|Sailor Galaxia Trakeena.jpg|Trakeena Baron_Dark.jpg|Baron Dark Shockwave.png|Shockwave Skeleton_King.png|Skeleton King 200px-Soundwave.png|Soundwave Nemesis08.jpg|Nemesis Talpa.jpg|Talpa Shadowmaster.jpg|Shadowmaster Skullmaster.jpg|Skullmaster S3_spoiler_trixie_with_alicorn_amulet_vector_by_red_pear-d5aubfx.png|Trixie Dark_Surfer.jpg|Dark Surfer Oiles_Gil.jpg|Prince Vekar Admiral_Malkor.jpg|Admiral Malkor Gorrath.jpg|Gorrath Vilgax.jpg|Vilgax Char_12533.jpg|Tormack 1469342455_ba6b086f8e.jpg|Darkstorm Mister Sinister.jpg|Mr. Sinister Sinister-2.jpg|Buhguul Atrocitus.png|Atrocitus Maxim Horvath.jpg|Maxim Horvath 1lazarus.jpg|Lazarus Slade 300px-Old Shang Tsung (2011).png|Shang Tsung Lady Deathstrike by diablo2003.jpg|Lady Deathstrike Char 28073.jpg|Mondraggor Ozai.png|Firelord Ozai Xtremity.jpg|Xtremity Verminious Snaptrap.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap Mysterio.jpeg|Mysterio Char 18500.jpg|Sheriff Terrorbull Dredd2.jpg|Miles Dredd Peraxxus-credit-dc-comics 480 poster.jpg|Peraxxus Hugo a-go-go.jpg|Hugo A-Go-Go Enchantress Amora.jpg|Amora the Enchantress 869578-general grievous.jpg|General Grievous D51dc78d61a0cdfa3ba636b6dd998ffd.jpg|Terumi Hazama Bloth.jpg|Bloth Char 11837.jpg|General Spidrax 2584537-von reichter animated workplace.jpg|Dr. Von Reichter 1000px-Baron Von Strucker.png|Baron Von Strucker Max von Sydow-Ming the Merciless.jpg|Ming the Merciless ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-34-32.jpg|Milla'iin Aaune.jpg|Aa'une the Oligarch Aa896d20-e75b-4b25-b626-0aeaee75cc6c.jpg|The Hooded One Black Manta.jpg|Black Manta xaviaxhw6.png|General Xaviax Notes The birthday of Satan takes place during Halloween. It also takes place in a place called Eviltown, the birthplace of evil itself. Category:Halloween Category:Villains